Retrieved Eyes
by The Name I Loved
Summary: *Sasuke alert!First step of getting Sasuke's hand on Itachi eyes. There's Madara too
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Shippuden**

_Chapter 1_

'Didn't I told you that I what Itachi's eyes? Where are you taking me to? We have been walking around here for hours' said Sasuke with irritation.

'Can you please be quiet? It would be bad if she found us before we find her.' Madara whispered.

'…'Sasuke just he just has to be patient for a while.

They are at the Land of Iron, searching for Itachi's body as it had been stolen from Zetsu.

'Found her!' said Madara with a sudden stop, while concentrating in his sharingan.

The snow white scenery around them disappeared, showing them a big cave that has been freeze by the year-all ice. In the huge cave sit a girl, in her teens, with black long hair tied to a bun, beautiful, yet sad blue sparkling eyes.

'Ah…you finally find me, how long do you want me to make me wait?' smiled the girl.

'A girl?' asked Sasuke questionably.

'It's a demon is disguise.' replied Madara disguised,' Long time no see, Yuki. You are the one that is pausing me from finding you. ' nodding his head to the girl, Yuki.

'Demon? Where's Itachi?' asked Sasuke getting impatient again.

'I can see your hobby still has not change, collecting bodies.' Said Madara looking at the bodies in ice cubes piled neatly around the cave.

'I can also see that you liking for manipulating others have not change, and as for Itachi, he's here, but you need to get past me to him. And I want to state that he's a pile of shit in disguise. ' Yuki smiled evilly.

'You look so sure of yourself; let's see if your powers have decrease in the decade.' Said Madara.

*I do not own any of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Shippuden **

_Retrieved Eyes-Chapter 2_

'Are you two coming at me at the same time? Have your abilities decreased?' said Yuki mocking.

'Of course not, Sasuke's going, if he fails then it's too bad, I will leave.' said Madara calmly.

'You are betting on his death?' asked Yuki questionably.

'If you are cold hearted enough to kill him,' corrected Madara, 'You won't be able to kill him don't you? You wouldn't kill Itachi's beloved brother, can you? How funny, a demon taking a liking to a human… Why did Itachi approach you?' said Madara.

'True, I can't kill him because I'll not be the one killing him. Itachi had all this planned. I'm just following it. And it's not a liking, he belong to me. Shall we begin than.' Smiled Yuki as she stand up and started stretching herself.

'Very well, Itachi must have his reason for approaching you and I will force it out of you.' Said Sasuke as he took a step forward.

They met each other at the center and their blade met, causing a huge explosion. Everything is covered in white but their fight still continues. Sasuke attacked every opportunity there is, while Yuki dodged his every attack.

'What the…' Whispered Sasuke in irritation, while Yuki is still dancing around.

Time to get serious, thought Sasuke as he take out his sharingan and use Amaterasu on Yuki, but she dodged it.

'Don't destroy my house…' said Yuki in disagreement.

'Then use your full power, you can pull the living down immediately to death and retrieve the death, don't you?' asked Madara.

Yuki face darken and look at Sasuke, 'Retrieving can't be use at any reason, you don't know the consequences. If it can be used, I would use it on Itachi. He doesn't care about himself, he only cares about you, so don't ever think of it. And stop misleading him!' Yuki turned and stared at Madara.

'How sad…' said Madara ironically.

Sasuke immediately used tsuyomi on Yuki to have a talk with her without Madara misleading him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Shippuden**

_Retrieved Eyes-Chap 3_

Both of them are standing on dark water with something swimming below.

'I thought you are strong then why are you trapped in my illusion so easily? Sasuke asked.

'Because I let myself to get trap.' Yuki smiled lightly.

'How can you drop you own guard like this? I can kill you when you were dropping your guard. Do you really think you can't die even if you is a demon like what Madara had said?' Sasuke said.

'He really mislead you a lot…You really believe what he said I am a demon? This is so funny! How naïve can yo be?' Yuki laugh for a while before continuing, 'That's just what they call me in the ninja war long time ago. You bring me here is there something you want to clarify with me?'

'…Tell me everything you know about Itachi, everything!' Sasuke said with anxious in his tone, 'You let yourself to be trap is because you don't want Madara to hear want you got to say and mislead me anymore right? Then tell me the truth, and then I'll decide whether to believe you.'

'Brotherly love…,' Yuki whispered, 'You really don't remember me? I'm always there when Itachi is baby taking you…maybe you was too little to remember anything. Well, Everything is like what Madara had said about Danzo causing Uchiha to wipe out.'

'How…' his word was covered by Yuki as she continues, 'Strongs one tends to find with stronger ones to defeat. I meet him that way and he lose.' Yuki smiled as she answering Sasuke question.

'In any way, you did not get anywhere near as strong as Itachi; he is already dying when you approach him. To be exact, I'm the one to poison him? He came to me for this, I will give him the correct poison to keep him alive before killing him and I will have his body as collection after that and to give his eyes to you when the time comes. But I wouldn't mind if one of my collection lost his eyes, if only you don't take it to use it on Madara orders, then its ok. Madara do not know any of this, by the way.'

'Madara want the tenth-tailed beast, right? Then he will pull me with him then…' Yuki whispered.

'You are going to help him on his ambition?' Sasuke ask.

'I will have no choice, if his goal is that, I will be involved. By the way I'm already involved, aren't I?' Yuki laughed lightly. 'Just remember. Don't let Itachi disappointed.' Yuki said seriously.

'…' Sasuke remain silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Shippuden -Retrieved Eyes**

_Chapter 4_

Yuki collapsed onto the white, ice-coated floor once she has been release from Sasuke tsukuyomi.

Panting slightly, Yuki said 'You caught me…' as she stand up wobbly.

'Of course! ' Sasuke said unconfidently.

'So as promise you can have his eyes…' Yuki said sadly.

Yuki walk into the maze of corpses freeze in ice, 'Guys, I need help, do you think I can do this alone?'

Sasuke walk toward in voluntary.

Madara said nothing but do nothing except for observe closely with interest.

They walk in complete silent, waiting for Madara to move his first but it seems that he will not be taking any move. Upon reaching Itachi's body, Yuki unfreeze part of the ice covering Itachi's face.

'Go on.' Yuki said.

Sasuke step forward reach out to touch Itachi face, 'I'll definitely revenge your death.' As he touch Itachi's peace looking face, and lastly he stop at his face and dig out his eyes one by one and put them into a container that Yuki passed him.

'I'll stay here for a while, close up the ice, 'I want Itachi to be protected.'

Yuki nodded and close up the crack on the ice by concentrating on her chakara, 'I'll go out, Madara have already decided to ask me. Take your time, see you later.' Yuki walk out of the maze to meet Madara that has already standing at the entrance greeting her.

'Do you want to join us, Akatsuki? Or rather, you have no choice but to join us, or else…' blackmail Madara.

'Or else? What exactly can you do to me? You can't even kill me…you know just now I deliberately lose to him don't you?' Yuki laugh.

'How' bout destroying your collection?' Madara suggest.

'Sasuke will be the first one to kill you if you dare to mess Itachi up. But don't worry, I will join, for not breaking my promise.' Yuki continue, 'Sasuke will come out soon let's wait for him here.'

Satisfied with Yuki answer, Madara asked, 'Do you have anything to eat here?'

'No…I don't' Yuki said while playing at a pile of snow at a corner.

'Then what you eat? Don't you need to eat? Doesn't demon eat? Oh, I see, demon eat the corpses…that's why you collect them…' Madara joke.

'You know what; humans are the most delicious thing as compared to others!' Yuki said exictely.

'You are so gross…' Madara whispered.

'Mmm…' Yuki replied.

A sigh can be heard and Sasuke appeared, carrying a bottle containing two scarlet eyes.

'I have forgotten to ask, but how am I supposed to replace my eyes with Itachi's eyes?' asked Sasuke feeling a bit stupid.

'Ah! I had forgotten to tell you! I'll help you transfer them…where do you want to transfer them?' asker Yuki.

'Here, now, if you don't mind.' Sasuke said as he stared intensely on Itachi's eyes.

'Good suggestion, you might lost them if we drag too long.' Yuki joke.

To Be Continue…


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Shippuden – Retrieved Eyes**

_Chapter 5_

Yuki approached Sasuke in a flash and told him to sit down, lean against the ice cold wall. Sasuke shiver as his back touches the cold wall.

'Don't you have more proper equipment?' Sasuke asked in irritation.

'I'm not even a doctor, how can I have medical equipment?' Yuki replied happily.

'Then how are you going to transfer? Sasuke asked as he broke into cold sweat while he saw Yuki cleaning a kunai, while mumming.

'Just pull it out and stuff them in, of course!' Yuki replied with ease.

Upon hearing that, Sasuke got up immediately and ask Madara, 'Is there someone you know that is a medical ninja?'

'You need to believe in me you know? That is just a joke, a joke. Even you don't believe in my you can believe in Itachi right? Transferring his eyes to you is in the agreement. If I wasn't good at this you think Itachi will hand you to me?' Yuki asked.

'Then…' Sasuke stared on the kunai, 'What about the kunai?'

'I said it's all a joke…it's alright, relax, sit down.' Yuki chant…

Sasuke remain silent as he sat down to the original position again.

'I don't know you can do all this…' Madara said, 'You won't kill accidentally Sasuke right?'

'You all really don't trust me…' Yuki said in disappointment, 'But whatever, your mind will change once I succeed.

Yuki free-handed walk up to Sasuke, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and see that Yuki does not have any chakara in her except in her hands and legs.

'Close your eyes or open them whatever, it will be over in a second. There won't be any pain, I assure you.' Yuki said in a gentle voice as she open the bottle and reflex her fingers.

Madara walk up to take a good look, wanting to see what Yuki have up her sleeve.

'Sitting in front of Sasuke, Yuki take a deep breath and said, 'I will begin now.'

Sasuke didn't even have the time to close his eyes when he suddenly felt that his eyes are empty, yet something warm and kind is there, stopping the pain; in the next moment, he can feel as if Itachi is just right in him, encouraging, giving him all the power.

'It's done; you can open your eyes.' Yuki said in the next second.

'Even my Sharingan can't see your movement…What in the world…' Madara said in disappointment, 'You improved?'

'Wow, Madara complimented me! How happy I am!' Yuki said sarcastically.

Madara rolled eyes covered eyes, 'Let get moving, we still have to meet up with Jugo and Suigetsu.'

Sasuke stand up in a swift and began to walk out of the cave without saying anything, the other two follow him.

* * *

Hi, everyone... I'm running out of idea! I just want Sasuke to be save and not be hurt by Madara in any way!


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto Shippuden-Retrieved Eyes**

_Chapter 6 _

'Is she the one that replace Karin?' Suigetsu asked once Sasuke, Madara and Yuki stepped into their hideout.

'Erm… Nice to meet you, I'm Yuki, just call me Yuki will do.' Yuki introduce herself politely.

'I…I'm Suigetsu, and this is Jugo.' Suigetsu said with surprise as he had not been treated so politely for very long time.

'Suigetsu, don't you dare to fall in love with Yuki. Thou you two might have some similar ways, like you use water and Yuki use snow.' Madara tease as he continue, 'Let me introduce our new teammate and tell a story about her while you all rest.'

Yuki looked like she wanted to object but didn't at the end and settle down.

'Well, well, since our main character did not object me say out her history then let's continue; she is born into this rotten world during the Third Shinobi War. Her parents had both been killed in the war, as a orphan, she can't possibly stay alive in the wild. With ninja fighting everywhere, the possibility of her dying in the next second in very high, with nothing to eat, by the way, are you at Land of Iron that time?' Madara asked suddenly.

'How do I know? If I know, I wouldn't be lost…it's all white.' Yuki said sulky.

'Okay. I understand. So in short, she is being pushed to the extreme, that her chakara came gushing out and killed everyone near her, that's why she's called demon.' Madara said with satisfy.

'That's all? My history is even more interesting!' Suigetsu implored.

Yuki shot a glare at Suigetsu that cause him to murmur 'sorry'.

'Well that's all with the story, if I say too much in detail, she might kill me. So Yuki, your first mission, what should it be… Capture Karin for the Village of Fire, do what you want to do with her. Just get her away from Village of Fire.'

'Then I'll get going.' Yuki said as she stands up and disappeared.

'Off she goes!' Madara said, laughing slightly to himself.

'What is so funny?' Sasuke ask.

'Let's us have a bet; if she complete her mission successfully or fail and die in the hands of Kohoha.' Madara suggest.

'What do you mean by that? She will die?' Sasuke ask.

Suigetsu and Jugo sit up to listen better.

'No, no. I never say that. I just want to have a bet, that all. It seems that she have two personality, a angel and a demon. You all have just seen her angelic side. She had ensure that all those that seen her demonic side had all died, so even I had not see it myself…Which is a sad thing to have her dead before seeing it myself.' Madara said wishfully.

'So you suggest that we should stalk her?' Suigetsu asked hopefully, even though Judo had elbowed him.

'I agree, so if Yuki ask whose idea is it, we will say yours then, if that's the case, let's go!' Madara replied happily.

'Wait! This is not the time for this!' Sasuke shouted in irritation but to no avail as everyone had already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto Shippuden–Retrieved Eyes**

_Chapter 7_

'What are we doing here? We are just wasting time!' Sasuke said in irritation.

Sasuke, Madara, Suigetsu and Jugo are erasing their present while following Yuki without her noticing. They have been running in a forest for a few hours already.

'What wasting time? She's going at a complete opposite direction from Kohoha! That's mean she's plotting something, use your brain and lower your voice!' Madara whispered.

Suigetsu nodded his head in agreement which left Sasuke speechless.

'Man, she's really fast! And does she always have the habit to erase her presence and her chakara completely? Even with Sharingan, I can't even see much of her chakara… Have I got a strong member?' Madara said in excitement.

'At least she's better than Karin!' Suigetsu declared.

Yuki came to an abrupt stop on a branch and land on the ground softly.

The group of stalker almost crash into themselves, scolding each other, they each hid behind a tree instantly.

Yuki turn back to look at the deserted forest except for little animals for a while before she shrugged and continue to walk toward a tree, which seems perfectly normal. However, at the moment Yuki touched it, the tree turn into white sparkling dust revealing a black box.

Yuki looked at the box for quite a long time before deciding to open it.

'Long time no see, are all you well?' Yuki looked at the pure white rod and a sparkling white sword.

Grabbing the rod and strapping it under her skirt and by touching the sword, it changes into a silver necklace, with a snowflake pendent and putting on Yuki's neck on itself.

'To be together so soon…' Yuki sigh as she go through the content of the box and take out a white crystal pin and put it in her bun. Just as shockingly as the tree had disappeared, Yuki hair turn white entirely, and her eyes turn scarlet before turning pale violet. As Yuki is back facing them, they can only see that her hair had turned white and that had make them shock.

After prepared all the weapons, Yuki set off once again after destroying the empty box, by turning it into dust.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto Shippuden – Retrieved Eyes**

_Chapter 8_

Yuki whole appearance had changed completely, from her blue eyes that is full of determination, now, it only reflect sadness in her pale violet eyes.

Just like a gust of wind, she had arrived at the border of Kohoha, standing on a tall tree, staring at the almost rebuild village.

Yuki closed her eyes slowly and fall from the tree onto the ground lightly, as blood came flowing out of her finger tip, reforming to become another Yuki, only with brown hair and deep sparkling purple eyes.

'You know what to do, get going. You have until midnight.' Yuki said in a monotone manner, facing her clone that is still stretching, as though waking up from a long slumber.

'Does that include the time I can play?' Yuki's clone asks hopefully, staring her with her huge purple eyes straight into her sad violet eyes.

'Ya, but remember to get the job done by midnight, you should have enough time for this, Shana.

'More than enough! See you later!' Shana disappeared in silent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto Shippuden – Retrieved Eyes**

_Chapter 9_

Yuki settled on a tall oak tree, with all her focus on the beautiful village, Konoha. Breeze blow lightly on her face, causing strains of sparkling hair to blow on her face.

_Yuki, I found her…_Shana voice echoed in Yuki head.

_Get her out then…_Yuki replied monotony.

_But…can I play before…_Shana's plead reached Yuki ear, causing her to frown with irritation.

_Anything that suits you, just complete the mission without any error. _Yuki replied as she cut of the connection between them. Yuki lean on the bark of the tree and lifting her legs onto the branch, looking more fragile as ever.

She lost the fight with her eyelids as she slip into darkness, all the tension around her had gone and now she is just a worriless girl in a dreamland, away front the cold reality.

Moonlight shine on the girl covered in white, as though she was glowing. The closed eyes remain shut even when the wind growled loudly as though trapped in an eternal darkness.

'_Mother, where is brother?' the small girl asked with large violet eyes and pure white hair._

_A woman with warm chocolate brown hair came into view, 'They are training in the forest, with your father.' She said gently with a kind smile as she put her hand onto the girl head gently as though it might break her if she used any greater force._

'_I missed them~~~' the girl wined, walking toward her to hugged her tightly. They always leave her alone, even her mother, her mind only has her two clever older brothers, and she wasn't in. _

'_We're home!' a low voice came from the front door which caused both mother and daughter to break into smile, walking towards the source as though that was the light in their lives._

_Turning around the corner, she could see them, her father, two brothers and mother, they were all very happy, but she wasn't in the picture._

_Her father and mother embracing her two brothers proudly, forgetting that they still have a daughter left all alone in the hallways, all left out._

_Something heavy and wet was in her small chest; it was growing at a frightening pace, as though it will consume her at any moment. Sadness? Loneliness? Jealousness? It is unbearable. The pain._

_Turning away from the beautiful picture, she is consumed into the darkness._

"Hey! Yuki~~~ Wake up!" a pair of warm eyes was looking at Yuki with concern.

With her waking up from the same old dream again, Yuki sighed in frustration as she lay up and pushed Shana that was on top of her away gently.

"What?" Yuki murmured grouchily as she was already in bad tempered after a sleep.

"You dare to ask me that?" Shana teased Yuki with a cheeky smile as she sat on the big branch next to Yuki dangling her legs on the air just like a child. "I brought her out… we need to get out of here fast. The fake body I replaced her will be discovered soon." Indicating the unconscious red head girl sleeping on the ground next to the tree.

"How can you just leave her like that? She might get away!" Upon see her, Yuki's sleepiness gone completely.

"Don't worry, try to believe in me. Do I look like the type that was so irresponsible?" Seeing Yuki nodding her head vigorously, she sighed, "You are so hurtful! I had injected that poison in her and break her spine. Even if she wakes up, she can't even walk."

"You are so cruel," Yuki joked, as she jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground lightly.

"They noticed. We are going." Yuki' voice returned to her seriousness once again. Holding out her hand, Shana smiled and dissolved back into red shimmering blood again and flow back in her finger.

Binding ropes of flame flew out from her palm next and wrapped around the red hair girl into a ball and keep reducing in size until it is out of sight.

Taking a huge breath, she took off just like a gust of wind unnoticed.

"Where?" Suigetsu asked in alarm as his target suddenly disappeared.

"She's good…" Madara deep in thought as he stood up, "We need to get going to, Hayate Kakashi is on our tail."

"How?" Suigetsu was confused as he can't feel and chakara at all, "Hey, wait!" as he called out to the others as they already took off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto Shippuden – Retrieved Eyes**

_Chapter 10_

"Stop right there." A man white-hair man with a Konoha head band that covered his left eye and a mask that hid almost his whole face stood in front of Yuki with a solemn face.

Yuki, wearing a snow white kimono with a long sleeve and exposing both her legs, held by a cherry blossom pink obi, she wore a long black stocking with a black high-heel boots, smiled lightly, "Hayate Kakashi…"

The man, Hayate Kakashi, seemed a bit surprised but regained his composer almost immediately. "Who are you; you are not resident of Konoha. By kidnapping Karin, want do you want? Are you from Akatsuki? If not, why are you in the territory if Konoha?" Kakashi asked many question all in one breath trying to act calm.

"I did not kidnap anyone. I am lost." Yuki replied innocently, raising her hand up in front of her, showing Kakashi her palm that contains nothing.

"Don't play with me! I saw you at the prison…" Kakashi was suddenly lost in thoughts, focusing on his memories.

"So where did you see me?" Yuki teased and walk toward a fallen bark and sat on it, waiting for Kakashi to finish thinking.

Confusing went pass Kakashi's face as he stared straight onto Yuki face. Approaching closer to Yuki until am arm length he was still staring at Yuki.

"I'm sure…I saw you at the prison but the you there have brown hair and purple eyes."

"So?" Yuki questioned, looking up at Kakashi.

"So you are guilty until proving innocent." Kakashi announced with authority, holding out his hand, "Sorry, but can you follow me back to Konoha? We need to question you."

"Oh really, but I'm sorry too, I have other things to accomplish." Standing up immediately, she step up and put her hand on Kakashi, inching forward until her mouth was beside his ear, " So long, may we met again." Yuki whispered softly before she disappeared, leaving glitter in the air.

Staring into the nothingness, Kakashi widen his eyes, cursing himself for not on his guard just because his opponent was a pale fragile looking girl.

"_Why? Why can't I go to school together with them? I am of age already!" the young girl cried, her tear-filled eyes stared into her handsome father and beautiful mother._

_Her father had a purple eye, with black ripple on it, handsome features; her mother had beautiful eyes, long eyelash, and pale white skin tone and her daughter had almost all her features._

"…" _her father was speechless while he shot glances at her mother who tried to answer the question unconvincingly, "My dear, we just want to protect you from this world."_

"_By locking me up the house is what you call protect? I think it's to cover! Am I a shame to your prefect family?" the girl argued before run out of the house._

"_Kanashimu…maybe that's too hash on her." Her mother said still staring where she was a moment ago._

"_Haruna, we cannot let her out. What if her power activate when she's out? She will be on a rampage." Her father shook his head sadly._

* * *

Snow White Darkness: A short one.I'm running out of ideas~~~If you want sth, pls request at the review, I will gladly think about it or use it even!


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto Shippuden – Retrieved Eyes**

_Chapter 11_

"I'm back." Yuki stepped into their hideout with her appearance the same as the first time they meet, with the black hair and crystal blue eyes.

A ball of flame flow out of her palm, growing larger and larger before it was finally extinguished to reveal Karin.

Being thrown to the cold, hard, ground roughly, she opened her eyes slightly, waiting for them to adapt to the bright light. Her eyes, were hot pink stared directly to the one that had stabbed her, the one that she thought that he thought of her as his comrade, but…the one that she had loved almost all her life, the one that had broken her heart into million pieces that scattered into the cold world, never to retrieve ever again.

Tears flowed from her eyes, trickling into the ground one by one; reflect on the lights around to give out a beautiful rainbow. 'Sasuke…'she thought, the word that she thought about almost every day, wanting to feel his warm, determination, goal, hope, love, hatred, revenge, sorrow, grieve.

"Hahaha…Karin, you are crying! Orochimaru's pet crying due to love sick!" Suigetsu mocked at Karin, "Let me relieve you from your suffer, shall I?"

Suigetsu grinned hugely, just like a shark, removing his overly huge blade from his back, pointing it at Karin wanting to threaten, but retreat back as Madara gave him an warning stare.

Karin had not recovered from her 'wounds' that she received from Sasuke. That pair of cold eyes that had forever lost its warm was still glaring at her intensely, with a perfect sniggering smile. It was as dangerous as ever, it looked like it had already seen all the darkness in this rotten world before already, and its blood red glow was emitted right from the depth of hell itself.

Finally calmed herself down, she noticed Yuki beside her, staring at her interestingly. "You are there new pet? I wish you good luck. You will be in my state before long."

Smiling slightly, "Thank you for your kindness but, I am already deeply involved with them right from the start." Yuki said with kindness in tone that made the others felt uncomfortable, turning her head to them, "What are we going to do to her?"

Upon hearing that, Karin immediately shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain and the end to come.

Ignoring her question Madara asked: "Who do you met in the mission?"

"Hayate Kakashi"

"Did you kill him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I see no purpose in killing him."

"How can you escape him so easily?"

"I had my own ways."

Madara's eyes slit in frustration as he's not finding out anything at all. Turning his back to her, a smile spread across his face that was hidden beneath his mask. "Get rid of her!"

Some emotions ran past Yuki normally expressionless face as her eyes widen in shocked but redeem her posture once again.

"Sure."

A ice cold blade ran through Karin's head without hesitation before anyone has a better look of it, it was taken out and disappear again. Red rubies fallout from the red-head non-stop, her pale white face was stained in red, dropping slowing to the ground, with her eyes widen slowly; staring at her killer that was still smiling at her ever softly and finally her last view of her one-sided love: Uchiha Sasuke! _Goodbye! _As she touched the ground with a small 'thumped', nothing more than that.

Suigetsu was gawping at Yuki as he cannot believe that such a normally well-tempered girl can do such an act without any hesitation.

Jugo merely turned his head away as he silently give his wishes to a lost comrade.

Madara sat down in in a sigh due to the lack of entertainment, he thought that Yuki would not be able to kill or at else have a bit of hesitation.

"Good, that's the demon I know…I thought you had got back your humanity."

"Haven't you heard of demonic acting?"

"Oh yes! I have just seen such a great acting!"

* * *

Snow White Darkness: Yo! Mina-san...Madara & Yuki likes to beat around the bush... Sasuke had just got ignored (poor you!) working on the next one as soon as i can now that the exams are over and i can 100% predict that i fail my Eng :(...Haaaaaaaaaaa! English Oral today! That teacher even wish me good luck after give me that damn fail mark...I will throw banana shin on the ground around the school...as for who will help me finish the banana, i personally think TS is a good choice! Pls don;t get mad, K-6


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto Shippuden – Retrieved Eyes**

_Chapter 12_

"So, finally, we can proceed to Konoha." Madara announced with a grave expression.

The others turned to look at Madara to receive further instruction except for Sasuke and Yuki.

They are in their hideout planning strategy on attacking Konoha for her Nine Tailed Beast. That was their last Tailed Beast, after this, Madara can finally get his plan going. He will be in charge of the whole world as everything will be in his control. Everything.

"Ahem! I am having a meeting here, can both of you just give me your attention?" Madara asked with irritation, but to no avail as Sasuke murmured that they can hear him without looking at him and he continued to clean his katana.

Sasuke was remembering the memories of his brother, Itachi. It had pained his even now; it's a wound that will never recover, even it will recover, it will leave a scar, carving itself on Sasuke's young white skin, staining it with every second pass.

_Forgive me, Sasuke, next time. _Itachi had always said that to Sasuke, leaving him alone, always letting him watch his fading back that seems so sad. Itachi had exchanged love with hatred, only wanting Sasuke to get strong and live with his Family name: Uchiha Clan. He had sacrificed his own clan with for the peace of the village, yet…he cannot bear to kill Sasuke, his precious foolish little brother.

Yuki was staring into empty space, placing her hands on the wall; with her eyes wide open as though she was see something the others cannot see.

Jugo was looking at Yuki with a frown on his face, wondering what she was doing exactly. Suigetsu had all his focus on Madara, unlike all of them.

"Whatever…" Madara shut his eyes tightly in anger, telling himself not to get angry as the time for him to take over the world is near and he can easily punish those that doses not respect him previously as much as he want when that time comes.

"What are we going to do?" Suigetsu asked in order to break the tension that seems to weight him down terribly causing him uncomfortable.

Seeing that there's someone paying attention to him, it made him felt better. Clearing his throat once more, he began: "We are going to split up into four team and aim at Konoha at different direction. You all will be doing the distraction and I will be the one to collect the final Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. Do you understand?"

"Suigetsu and Jugo will be in one team, while the others go as individual. We will get going on tomorrow night. Get some rest for now; we will be getting endless battle after this."

"Wait." Sasuke interrupted Madara immediately after he finishes his last word. "What do you meant by it? We never agreed to work with you in the first place. I only agreed to redo my unfinished work for failing my mission of capturing the Eight-Tailed Beast alive. Even if I wanted to revenge on Konoha, I will not work with you, definitely." He proclaimed, standing up after shielding his sword to show his place. Staring straight into Madara's only showed Sharingan, Sasuke still give off his usual arrogant face, smirking a bit.

"Oh…really…that's alright, if you think so, but now that Karin was died, who will help you sense? You are just like a lost little kitty in the world without any sense of detecting neither enemy nor even finding where the hell Konoha is!"

His scarlet eyes only show dangerous, anger, pissed. His eyes narrow a bit still glaring at Madara with hatred.

"Now, now, you shouldn't be mad at me, I'm your fellow Clan mate!" Madara teased after seeing Sasuke angry which made him in a high spirit. To be able to manipulate others just by using words really is such a nice hobby for him.

"Don't worry; I will be taking Yuki, Suigetsu and Jugo with me. From her previous mission, I can conclude that she can sniff out where Konoha is, right, Yuki?" Sasuke turned and asked Yuki that was back-facing him.

Yuki seems to snap back from reality and refocus her vision on Sasuke. She made a quick look on Madara before nodding at Sasuke with determination in her sparkling blue eyes.

"My dear Yuki, didn't you join Akatsuki?" Madara hinted, not wanting Yuki to leave as she was a strong opponent if she became as enemy.

"Did I?" Yuki tried to act innocent as she asked Suigetsu with her beautiful eyes that had become watery due to Madara wrong accusation.

"Erm…Nnn…No" Suigetsu muttered, not taking why the reason she lied.

"So, let's get going!" Sasuke commandeered with a smirk on his face as he step into the dark night that was hanging a huge dirty yellow ball in the air. The breeze was chilly as it sent shiver to everyone that cross it path.

Seeing that their leader was leaving Suigetsu and Jugo quickly dash out of their cave hideout before Madara could even think of stopping them.

All that's left was Yuki, face to face with Madara.

"You…" Yuki begin.

"What?"

"You could not have let Sasuke leave just as simply as that. What are you plotting?"

"Very true. In the end, you all were just one of my pawns, that's all. I will rule. There will be peace."

"That will just be another illusion. It surely will be broken someday, by someone."

"Just like you father?"

"Maybe."

"Let me ask you back, what are you plotting? What are you waiting for so long?"

"Are you just so interested?"

"Of course! You are a demon, Satan!"

"Please use your brain, how can a human give birth to Satan or demon?"

"…"

"Well, I believe we will meet very soon, so, see you later, please excuse me."

Yuki glide through the air and out of the cave elegantly. Following Sasuke quickly and noiselessly.

* * *

Snow White Darkness: Hello mina-san~ It's midnight now...2:49 to be exact... tired...my eyes closing...brain can't think any more! Ah~~~Anyway, this is my longest fanfic :) *Proud* Thank goodness there's no school tomorrow. I might become a Panda soon.

Pls review. Many Thanks~~~ Thanks Thanks Thanks Thanks~~ My hand is in a knot...cos i type too fast...Thanks mina-san...


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto Shippuden – Retrieved Eyes**

_Chapter 13_

With Sasuke taking the lead, four of them proceed to Konoha in silent.

A frown spread on Sasuke's face as he stopped abruptly. Those behind banged into him one by one except the last one, Yuki, which have the enough time to stop.

Rubbing their head, Suigetsu and Jugo looked at Sasuke with a questioning look, cursing under their breath.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked as she stepped forward with concern even though she still had that empty look on her face.

"Do you know what Madara was plotting? How can he let us go just like that?" Sasuke ignored Yuki's question with questions.

"Your goal is destroying Konoha, he know what you are going for at the end. He will wait for you to attack Konoha while he makes use of you as he gets the nine-tailed beast to complete his plan. This is like splitting up before attacking Konoha, that's all. That's why he doesn't mind." Yuki explained with a grave expression.

"Tsk…"Sasuke was extremely annoyed by Madara, wishing that all of these won't happen if he doesn't meet him or talk to him. Gritting his teeth loudly, he ordered, "Let's stop for today."

Sasuke closed his black opaque eyes that had seen all the tragedies of the rotten world. Dark bags below his eyes made him even more wary.

He wanted to cry for the grieve; the hole in his heart was wailing in pain but it was still beating as it heal as time goes by. The hole had closed when it was warmed by Naruto kindness, but something once lost or broken won't be found or healed, that's how the cruel world works.

He would never forget how he feels, what he see, what was carved deeply into his memories: the lonely full moon shining on the wet ground, covered in red rubies. Seeing his clan get killed one by one, again and again, their shriek, fear, hopeless, grieve was repeating itself in his mind, carving deeper and deeper into his soul, keeping him insane. The cold or perhaps sad Rosso Corsa eyes, the one that exchange hate with love, the one that was still smiling blissfully at the end of everything. Only thinking of the one that he love the most, even when he was covered in Falu Red blood. The one that bear the burden all by himself, alone; with the whole world misunderstand him, how can he still smile?

_I deserve nothing, I can never replay you, so…, so let me help you revenge, at least…no matter what, I will trade my body and soul for the purpose!_

Full of determination and confident once more, Sasuke opened his eyes that shone with his clan pride to face the rotten world once more.

_I will never ever back off!_

Sasuke landed on the ground softly as the others follow suit, with a 'OMG something big will happen!' expression as they watch his expression hardened.

"Are we going the right way?" Suigetsu bust out laughing when Sasuke asked such an idiotic question. Suigetsu looks like a shark, with his mouth open wide laughing madly. Jugo looked very tense as he watches Sasuke expression darkened, jabbing Suigetsu to tell him stop laughing or else something bad will really happen.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Suigetsu teased as he squad on the ground still laughing with his eyes tightly closed.

Sasuke reached for his katana, with a red gleam on him black hopeless eyes.

He can't stand it.

Time seemed to have slowed down. A blood-lust blade was cutting through the air towards Suigetsu that had his eyes still shut tightly from all the laughing. Jugo jumped in between them, hardly have enough time for him to transform.

Blood flew out like a fountain, as the blade touched him, except that it was Venetian Red. It splattered on the trees, ground, and on blank human faces.

"What…Jugo!" Suigetsu shouted with his widen purple eyes after seeing the huge figure before him collapsed into heaps, covered in blood.

"Don't kill your teammates…they will look after your back…" Jugo whispered weakly as he looked into the hatred filled eyes.

Suigetsu scrambled to turn Jugo face up, "Hey! Are you alright?" Even though Jugo had transformed when he had received the attack, the wounds did not heal as quickly as normal attack, Sasuke must have passed electricity into the sword to increase the amount of damage.

Sasuke shield his katana, looking down at Suigetsu and Jugo with a crooked smile.

_He was meant to kill!_

* * *

Snow White Darkness: Exam is finish...and this cause me to start playing, now i have less time to write as compared to the exam period...Cello RAWKS! Yuuya Matsushita is so cute!

If you have any comment pls tell me...I will improve! (I almost fail my english...) This is a bit short than the previous one...sorry~


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto Shippuden – Retrieved Eyes**

_Chapter 14_

_There's no need for comrades, with brother's power, I will be strongest. There's no need for any bond, they will only hold you back. Only Hatred will make one stronger, not love. Itachi had sacrifice so much for Uchiha to have let him endure so much pain, physically and mentally. I have done nothing to compare with him; he had even sacrificed his lover, father, mother and all the clan members._

A cold blade touched Sasuke's neck. "Snap out of it! You will gain nothing in killing them. Madara want you to do this, he will gain more advantage! They had not done anything thing to you right? Don't lose control! Cool down." Yuki stepped in to stop Sasuke, placing her white katana at his throat threating him, wanting him to get back his sense.

Her violet eyes stared right into his black bloodlust eyes without waiving. Filled with determination, she would not let Sasuke fall completely to the dark side. Itachi had counted on her for that. She might be the heartless type, but she will fulfill her promises without fail. Itachi had paid his life for the village and Sasuke. Even behind that cold, unmovable mask of his, there were still emotions. Feelings for his little brother, his beloved little brother that was unaware of the rotten world.

Sasuke laughed madly, "Didn't you kill Karin that had not done anything bad to you? You had obediently followed the order off Madara! " His fist clenched tightly,

"I…" Yuki was speechless; she shook her head as she turned to tend Jugo while waving Suigetsu off.

Sasuke leaned on a tree as he slide down onto the floor, "Let's rest here for tonight."

Yuki placed her hand above Jugo deep wound, a white aura can be seen as it went into Jugo while the flesh moved and covered up the wound, as though there's never been a wound there.

Jugo winced a bit before he relaxed as fell unconscious after muttering thanks to Yuki.

"Wow! You are better than Karin." Suigetsu exclaimed, poking Jugo where the wound should have been.

"Please do not compare me with her. I would prefer that." Yuki said in a dangerous manner as she fall back, jumping up a tree easily, and landing silently on a branch.

"Sorry…" Suigetsu apologize. He would normally argue back, but he wouldn't dare to do so to Yuki. She was dangerous, as scary as Madara in a sense. Even though he thought that she was friendly and polite almost all the time, there was something about her just like Madara that was scary.

"There's no need for that as long as you watch your words." Yuki smiled with a dark face, rather than a normal smile, it was a threatening one, that sent creeps onto Suigetsu spine, making him shiver in fear.

_Both her brothers ignored her, even though she thought highly of them, loved them as her family. They never looked at her in the eye, never stay in the same room as she was. She had never eaten with her family before. Was she their family or did they picked her up somewhere out of pity? She don't know .Even though the only one that always talk to her was her mother, but she still felt distanced from her, maybe she was from another planet. _

_The door slide open once again, she ran out to greet her father and brothers. Their emotion was cold._

_She felt as if a cold blade had been stabbed into her, freezing her, steeling all her warm, her happy memories. WHY? Why did they look at her like that, as if they had hated her with all their life? What had she done to let them hate her like that? Keeping her in the house, not even letting her step out of the house. Were they trying to hide her? Will her disgrace them that much? Were all of these just her guess or was it real? She could not determine it herself. The darkness had engulfed her. The light seemed so far away that she couldn't reach at all. _

_She could not bear all these by herself her small heart couldn't take it anymore; she will have her question answered._

The sky was pitching black. The forest was unusually silent; there was tension in the air. The breeze was warm, making Yuki wake up pissed off. The males below were all sleeping soundly. Suigetsu was rolling all over the place just like a kid, Jugo was snoring softly, while Sasuke looked like a living statue with his eyes closed and sitting up straight.

The view was prefect up here. The full moon was glowing brightly as though it was trying it's best to take over the Sun. _Moon takes over the Sun? That would be nice…_Yuki thought dreamily. It all began with the Moon…doesn't it? The stars were shining brightly, singing their own songs. She closed her eyes, wanting to enjoy life to the fullest before death arrive, but it was not possible, with all the hatred and war going on.

The air was warm, the summer had come. Yuki was soaked in sweat that irritated her deeply, making a permanent frown on her face. How she wanted snow…she closed her eyes and concentrated hard. White flakes of snow fell from the heaven; cold breeze blew from all direction. Yuki sighed in pleasure as she lay comfortably on the tree and continue to sleep.

* * *

Snow White Darkness: Comment please~ Guess this was long enough...Anyway, I will be uploading the next one pretty soon? This is a holiday but I'm all busy with school stuff... Cruel teachers...sniff sniff...


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto Shippuden – Retrieved Eyes **

_Chapter 15_

_Moon had failed after all…the Sun wins no matter what. Didn't we all heard that story when we are young? The one about the Moon wanted to be high up in the sky forever, causing the sky to be dark, all the people had their routine mess up and was complaining, hurt deeply, the Moon went home and did not turn up for a few days; the people was complaining again, they could not sleep with the bright light and the heat, demanding for the Moon to come out. Didn't they hurt the Moon that they do not want him? What now? They want him back just like that? Moon was such an idiot…the Sun too, to be directed by the people just like that. Disgrace._

_The Sun had creep out, shoving the Moon out of the way, shining brightly at everyone, showing his smiles to everyone, showing his best side to us; letting Moon to have to bad side, letting others to misunderstand the Moon. Centuries have passed but their fight never ends._

A giggle escapes from Yuki's mouth, playing with a shard of ice that was left from yesterday blizzard. The guys below still haven't wake up yet, did the little commotion yesterday tired them out that much? Watching the Sun rise bit by bit, shining brightly…_ Does anyone realized that no matter how hard you reach out to the beautiful glistening Sun you won't ever touch it; before you can even touch it, when you get near enough it admire it's beauty, it did get burnt to death._

Light reflect on the ice, giving out a double rainbow. "Pretty!" Yuki stayed in that position, not wanting to break the light, destroying the rainbow. However, the nice things would not last long, the Sun that gave out the light in order for a rainbow also give out heat that was melting the ice shard.

A drop of water that had melt fell and dropped on Sasuke face that woke him abruptly, pulling out his sword from behind and swings it without thinking. _Spending so many years with Orochimaru's training turned him into an animal that relay on its instinct, eh?_ Suigetsu and Jugo had barely escape from that attack as they were lying flat on the ground when the trees collapsed on them as they did not dodge that attack.

"What a rough wakeup call! Don't attack like that, Jugo might have fully recovered but he still need some rest." Suigetsu grumbled as he pushed all the trees on him and Jugo away with his Great Water Arm Techniques, touching his hair to check if his hairstyle had been destroyed. Jugo then sat up slowly groaning slightly as his head throbbed in pain with the 'surprise wakeup call'.

Yuki landed between them before a fight could be broke out. "I am the one that should apologize. The ice melted and water droplet fall on Sasuke causing him to be on guard and attack, it's only natural. I'm so sorry." Yuki showed them the piece of ice that was decreasing in size every second.

'Tsk' Sasuke relaxed from his battle mode as he sat down after he had shielded him sword. Wiping off the water droplet that was still on his face with his sleeve, "So what?" He demanded, his mood was completely rotten to be wake up like that.

"I just want to tell you that the Moon will act tomorrow, that mean its later at midnight, when the Red Moon was high up in the sky as it would be stained again, just like that day, however this time there will be more participants." Yuki laughed like bells chime.

Sasuke sprang up immediately, "What do you mean by that? Don't beat around the bush!" He remembered. That day where his clan men had been killed by Itachi on the order of Konoha, the Moon that night was also bright red. The red eyes of Itachi…suffered in pain.

"It will begin…Madara's plan. He will act tonight. The night will be full of cries… This is not the time for you to take revenge. If you do not cool down and use your head, everything would be over before you know it much less revenge."

"How do you know all these?" Sasuke demanded. Things were messed up in his head, keeping him from thinking straight and calm down, and that made him very angry to have himself that hot-headed to the extent of not able to see his own goal anymore.

"I have my own means. No. Not Madara. I'm not plotting anything with him, never. " Yuki sat down on a trunk, playing with a pink flower that was freshly pluck from the ground as the ice was completely melted.

"You read my mind!" Sasuke shouted, fury growled inside him.

"No! That was logic…look, you are suspecting me to work with Madara don't you?" Yuki laugh again, finding it so amusing for Sasuke to get work out like that just because of her little use of brain.

Suigetsu helped Jugo up and sat on the fallen trunk listening to their little talk without wanting to get involved in it as who can predict what might let Sasuke angry and let lose like an untamed animal again.

Sasuke sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned the tree next to him with his arms crossed._ Cool down, _he thought. He reopened his dark eyes after a while after he regained his composure. "We will have to stop Madara!"

"You finally see that! Good for you!" Yuki smiled, the pink flower now had become a ring on her ring finger. Looking at her own hand, she smiled sadly. "We should get going then or else we won't reach Konoha by night."

* * *

Snow White Darkness: Hahahaha...I finish it in 2 days! Ah~ My fingers are going to drop off one by one...LOL :) Can only blame myself for typing only with one hand... :P

Once again, thanks for the comment :) It was my boost to writing :) My thanks~

Madara and Yuki ? I will think about it, I didn't really thought that there's something between them previously...tangled fate? love triangle? Does Madara even know emottions? That heartless thing! .


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto Shippuden – Retrieved Eyes**

_Chapter 16_

"So what now?" Suigetsu asked as they reached the borderline of Konoha. The Sun was now directly on top of their head, blazing intense heat at them. Suigetsu panted as he took a sip from his bottle umpteen times. Even though he was not the sensory type he could still felt that chakara was all over the place.

Yuki put her finger on her lips to tell Suigetsu to keep quiet, sending warning stares at him. She put down her hand and forming signs very swiftly. An invisible barrier was put up, surrounding them.

"We can talk now." Yuki announced as she sat on a brunch high up the tree, " This barrier will keep sound, light, smell from getting out."

"You are really good at these kinds of things, don't you?" Suigetsu praised, wanting to let

"Since I'm not good at direct confrontation, so I can only be good at these. I suggest that we wait here till dusk arrives, the protection was very strong with Tsunade waking up already." Senna explained, shifting herself into the shadow.

"Is Madara anywhere near here?" Sasuke sighed again and cross his arms. _The memories of that night flooded into his mind once more, drowning him in the thick dark red water. His heart was beating so fast, so fast, as though it would break free from his rib, from him. If that's the case, would he be free from all the fear? The darkness was creeping to him, consuming him whole. No matter how hard or fast he tried to run away from the darkness, it would always catch up with him, carving his organs out, leaving them just like that before everything was returned to the beginning and start over again._

"Do you forget he can just move anywhere he want? He is with a dirty white hair man now…with snakes?" Senna looked up as she watch Madara and that man with her third eye.

"That's Kabuto. They must be plotting something." Sasuke stared at the lively Konoha with a tight eyes, as though he was holding back himself from destroying it.

"Ah…No, they are not plotting anything, they are just going to bust in Konoha at midnight and take the Nine-tailed beast, counting that you might lose yourself and rampage there. So keep yourself calm. Kabuto…is he the one with Orochimaru?"

"When Orochimaru was alive, of course. So what about him?"

"You was the one that killed Orochimaru…You should have killed him at that time… Now he will get you back… I can't be sure that you can win. " Yuki looked at her flower ring which she made for herself just now, her smile was still plaster on her delicate face, forever.

_The little girl approach her parents with a determined look, her violet eyes shined in the dark room. _

"_Father, mother…,"She began timidly, this was the first time she had speak to both her parent together and she was uncertain how the outcome might be. "Why… all of you look at me like that…why…am I cut out from the outside world…why…"_

_Her father looked at her reluctantly with his scary eyes; it was purple with black ripple. "Do I have to tell you that? Don't you remember it…Somewhere deep inside you lurks a monster, but it was not like you are human and the monster was just inside of you. You are the monster." He turned to his wife, his expression changed into something softer, the type that you look at human and not some other living things or even a monster. His wife nodded warily with a short fake smile._

"_You know that I have the ten-tailed in me right? You want to ask why? The ten-tailed beast came to the village someday, destroying everything in sight. And why did the ten-tailed beast came? You summon the beast and command it to destroy. Are you satisfice with this answer?" His father stared at her without the hint of love, there's only hatred, plain hatred. _

" _The ten-tailed beast the you summon, do you know how many did it killed? You forgot everything and live in contempt and now you are asking why everyone look at you as if you are some monster. As though you are innocent. Is this a kind of joke? Monster!" He took his wife's hand as he stood up and walked toward the door, "If you still don't know what to do after knowing this get out of this house now and never appear before our eyes." He said coldly as he dragged his wife that was reaching out to her crying silently away._

"_Why do you say it like that? It was too harsh, she is just a child, our child!" His wife looked up at him with her tear filled eyes that would break anyone heart just by looking at them._

"_Our child or not, she's a disgrace." His expression turned soft again, bending down a bit, he wiped her wife's tear of her face with the back of his hand. "Please do not cry for that monster. You're wasting your tear." He crooned softly, embracing her gently, as though he was afraid that his fragile beloved lover would crumpled with all those pain._

_A bell like chiming laugh broke their atmosphere. The laughter came from the little girl that was called monster. "Sorry, did I disturb you?" All the innocence that should appear on a child face had disappeared completely. "I must thank you, for letting me remember all these precious memories that this body hid it when it received the shock…wasn't it lovely? Everyone was coated in beautiful red flowers!" She bowed slightly, her sniggered, "Well, see you then." She walked passed them and out of the door, still smiling. The red Moon was always there, watching everything happen._

"_Yuki…"his wife cried, ruby tears flowed out of her eyes as she reached out to her daughter as he hug her tighter to prevent her from running out of the house in the middle of the night to follow her daughter. _

* * *

_Snow White Darkness: There should be Red Moon now...but the Moon now was as clear and yellow as a cheese...ah...I'm hungry...Time reporting, the exact time now is 2:50AM...and I am waiting for the Moon to turn red...due to light pollution, there's not a single star in the deep dark sky... I wanna stars..._

_Anyway, the next chsapter is on the way...so pls wait for it...by now you should guess and kmow who Yuki is...hope you like it...Comments would be appreciated :) Smile~_


End file.
